


If There's One Thing I Know

by Settiai



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Community: sentinel_thurs, Episode Related, Episode: s04e08 The Sentinel by Blair Sandburg, Gen, Juvenilia, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-13
Updated: 2003-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A member of Cascade PD relates his thoughts about the recent events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If There's One Thing I Know

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in high school. Don't judge me.

If there's one thing that I know about Blair Sandburg, it's that he isn't a fraud. No matter what he said at that press conference, I can't - and won't - believe it. It's been obvious for a while now that Jim Ellison isn't just an ordinary man, and this "Sentinel" business seems to be the answer to everyone's questions. Such as why a loner like him would put up with that kid for five minutes, moreover five years. Though that might have more to do with Sandburg's personality rather than anything else.

I'm not the only person here who didn't believe the kid when he denied everything. We've all seen too much, known Blair too long... Nont one of us is planning on telling anyone though.

Jim Ellison is one of us, and we all know that he wouldn't be able to do his duty - as a cop _or_ as a Sentinel - if the story came out. We've all seen firsthand what would happen. What has happened. What no one wants to happen again.

The same goes for Blair Sandburg. He might not technically be one of us yet, but he most definitely is in spirit. Besides, we all know that there's something special about the relationship between Jim Ellison and him. More than once, most of us have seen Jim Ellison do amazing things, see or hear things that no one else could... and each time, Blair Sandburg was with him.

Now, I'm not saying that I know the whole story. Hell, I probably don't even know a fraction of what's going on - and I probably never will know everything. I know one thing though, and that fact is what makes everything seem right in the end.

Cascade needs her Sentinel, and it's up to us - all of us - to make sure that she always has him.


End file.
